Shape Shifters
by GoldenGloryQueen
Summary: They aren't normal. No, they are female Shape Shifters. And now, they will have to go to an all boys fighting academy to get answers. To what? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Contest, Ikari, OldRival, Poke, Hyper, SoulSilver, and QuestShipping.
1. I Found Them

**A/N: Konnichiwa, Reader-san! ^~^**

**Yeah, I have nothing to say... xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**~LINE~**

_Shape Shifters,_

_Creatures of dawn and dusk,_

_During new moons,_

_Full of fright,_

_For then,_

_Powers take flight,_

_Uncontrollable,_

_During that very special night,_

_Beware my friends,_

_'Cause you may die._

**~LINE~**

_Angel's POV_

I walked down the street, hardly anything in sight. No one comes to this place, it's on the verge of becoming a ghost town, but never the less, there is food. Food. That's what keeps humans alive. But I'm not human, no, I'm a shape shifter. We all are, my friends and I. Kicked out of our homes to protect our families from the danger we cause. Now your probably asking, _what is a shape shifter? _Well, first off we are creatures. Hence the term, we shape shift. Creatures that shape shift. I like that. And that's the nice way to put it. Most people call us abominations, monsters, basically anything that defines a stereotyped creature. If only they looked past our being and looked into our hearts... They'd see a normal person, no, they'd an abomination. They always do.

This is why we never tell anyone what we really are anymore, this is why this town is so empty, this is why the only people that care about us are ourselves and our parents. Not even our brothers or sisters know who we really are. Some don't even know we exist. Sad, no? But it's a sacrifice we all have to make.

I unlocked the door to the old colored house at the end of the street, and inside I found all my friends lazily sitting around the television. _"The death toll is drastically increasing, many people believe this is the shape shifters' doing. If you're wondering what shape shifter is, it's a horrid creature that-" _with that the TV was shut off.

"BS! All of it! This is just one of the government's desperate attempts to capture us all!" May, the short tempered brunette exclaimed in fury.

"Jeez, Maple. Chill out, would ya?" I said completely annoyed.

"Well if you were around to see what those _humans_," May said in disgust, "did to me back at home, then you'd be just angry as I am."

Now let me explain. What May went through was absolutely terrible. Both the citizens of Petalburg _and_Little Root formed a huge riot outside her home. They wrecked everything. Her father's gym in ruins. Her best friend, Brendan, abandoned her. In fact he was a spy for the townsmen, that's how they found out where she lived. They had cornered, ready to kill her, until Dawn saved her. They've been best friends ever since.

"Well, let's just forget about those humans then." Dawn reasoned, "I mean, what can they do? We're practically invincible for crying out loud."

"But if mess they with our heads? You know, kidnapping our family or something." Lyra, the second brunette, said. The other girls looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Why would you even go there...?" Misty asked. And like almost all bad TV shows, they started a comical argument.

Leaf, the last brunette, suddenly walked in the room, with some very important information may I say, only to find a full fledged fight with May putting Lyra in a headlock, Dawn clawing Misty like a manic, and Marina twirling around and using her hands as blades while Angel was blocking them.

"Do I want to know how this happened...?" Leaf said quietly to herself as she rubbed her temples, "Hey!" No response. "HEY!" No response. "HEY!"

Everyone looked up. Leaf lifted up a newspaper from her hand. It read, "Top students at Machamp Fighting Academy."

"Okay... so what's so important about this?" Marina asked.

"Look at who's number 3." Leaf said. Number three, _Drew Hayden_. My younger brother was at a fighting academy. I sat down and covered my face. I heard a clicking sound and the tv turned on, apperntly I sat on the remote.

_"We've got some great news everyone. We've found the shape shifter's hideout, it's a place called Tenna Town. A local there just called it in to the police and they're on there way to capture the monsters."_

"We have to move. Now." May said jumping out her seat and walking briskly to her room.

"I'm with you on that May!" Dawn exclaimed while she ran upstairs to her room.

"But where are we going to go?" Lyra questioned.

"To Machamp Fighting Academy." I said after calming myself down.

"And do you plan to do that? It's an all boys school afterall." Leaf said.

I picked up my phone and dailed a number, "Let's just say I've got my older sister's number who, according to this newspaper, is the dean of the school. And she might just be able to do something about that 'boys only' rule." I confirmed with a smirk.

Machamp Fighting Academy here we come!


	2. Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for delay, so many things have happened over the time I was gone. Like the fact I should be working on another story now… Ugh.**

**MIRS (Miscellaneous Information Regarding the Story):**

**Battles, Appeals, Etc:**

**In this world of Pok****émon, people fight alongside their Pok****émon. Literally. The purpose of appeals are to make the Pok****émon _and_ their trainer shine.**

**************Terms for this chapter:**

**************Onee-san - older sister**

**************Yandere - Should be pretty obvious in the story...**

**************Yoi ikimono - Good creatures**

**************Carpaccio - Thinly sliced beef**

**************Kama - Japanese weapon, think of a Kusarigama without the chain**

**************Kusarigama - Tsubaki's main form (Soul Eater reference... I don't own it.)**

**************Katana - ...I will facedesk if you don't know what this is...**

**************(Blade) Tessen - Metal fan**

**************Chirigiki - Metal chain with spiky round thing on the tip**

**Anyway,**

**I'd like to thank Cervella, sur, Greece's kitty, pokadiginarhina456, LuvAllPokemon, Houndoomgirl, and 123 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**~LINE~**

"Hurry up, Angel! The police are tailing us!" Bianca screeched at the older girl, as she was trailing behind the others.

"I'm trying to reach Cynthia, 'kay? So shut up so I can call her again." Angel replied in a huff.

"But the police…" May decided to but in on coaxing Angel into moving faster.

"They're miles away, if you haven't already noticed. Besides, I sent Xatu in the other direct-" Angel was cut off with the sound of her phone ringing. Cynthia had called her back.

"_Angel?_" Cynthia's voice was put on speaker for all the girls to hear.

"Hi Onee-san. Can I ask a favor of you?" Angel said in a sugary sweet voice.**  
**

"…_Okay shoot._" Cynthia's tone of voice seemed hesitant, almost regretful for saying that.

"I was wondering if you could change the rule of the academy." There she goes, using that sugary sweet voice again. The other girl shuddered, as they had just experienced a whole new persona of Angel. Some might call it her Yandere mode; others would explain it as her extremely-sweet-then-ready-to-kill-you-in-one-slice-mode.**  
**

"_Which rule…?_" Seems that Cynthia detected Angel's Yandere mode.

"The boys only rule." Angel deadpanned, switching out of Yandere mode -much to everyone's relief- and returning to her normal, straight forward and downright conceited self.

"_What?! Are you crazy?! No way, why would I do that?!_" Cynthia was pretty much screaming into the phone.

"I know father appointed you headmistress. And as long as know your… secret, I've got you tucked under my wing." A wide set smirk adorned Angel's face, she laughed evilly and many of the other girls huddled behind Misty as some sort of defense.

Cynthia sighed in defeat, "_Okay, you win. I'll change the rule. I'm assuming you and the other yoi ikimono will be coming over soon._"**  
**

"Stop calling us that, just because father let you in on _our _secret doesn't mean you get to call us the yoi ikimono," Angel paused to make a few calculations, "We'll be there on Sunday."

"_Sorry about that. Call me when you get here,_"There was a pause, "_Be safe._"

"We will. Bye." With that, Angel hung up. She sighed heavily and looked to other girls to see their reactions and such.

Misty was the first to speak up, "We should set up camp. Lyra, Dawn, can you two go find some berries? May, I need you to stop chewing on that twig and go look for some water. Angel, stay here and sharpen your cutting knifes and clear an area for the fire. The rest of us should collect firewood."

Everyone nodded and went to their tasks; Angel looked after the bags and was now rummaging through one. Most likely looking for her cooking utensils.

**~LINE~**

They ate in silence. Thinking about what might happen at the academy. May broke the silence with a very thoughtful grunt.

"Something occurred to me." she paused for acknowledgement from everyone, "Do we even know how to fight?"

Angel facepalmed and groaned, "Dang, I forgot about that." She stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth and stood up.

"Let's practice a bit so you guys don't look like idiots."

"Does that mean _you _know how to fight." Marina questioned.

"Yup. I'm a Hayden after all," Angel explained, "It's one of the reasons why they made the academy in the first place."

"So, um, training…" Dawn said nervously.

Angel's eyes lit up, "Let's do some weapon training first. I want one of you to shift into a katana…"

**~LINE~**

Word had got out fast about Machamp Fighting Academy converting to a co-ed school. Cynthia and the rest of the staff board were held up on interview after interview. Luckily, they had a beak as Danny, the vice-headmaster and Cynthia's younger brother, was trying his best to calm down the press and keep them from destroying the property's gates.

"Danny Hayden, was it? What is your input on your older sister changing the laws of your school?" one reporter shouted from the back of the large group of people.

"My sources tell me that your younger sister, Angel Hayden, is one of the few girls to join . What are your thoughts on this?" yet another one shouted from the front of the pack. She held a microphone through the gate, shoving it in Danny's face.

"No. I don't have a sister named Angel. She was a created as joke. Excuse me for a moment…" Danny lied, "Candice! Watch the gates for me!" As auburn haired man walked back towards the administration building, the gym leader scurried to the gates, holding back the press in her older brother's place.

**~LINE~**

Danny slammed his hand on Cynthia's desk, making her jump in her seat. The two glared at each other before Danny spoke up.

"Why wasn't I informed that Angel's coming?" Danny asked, his voice filled with surprise and anger. He did _not_ like to be left out of the cold. Especially to the tabloids.

Cynthia's eyes widened slightly, "How did you find out?"

"Who do you think keeps annoying us every damn day?" the Orange Archipelago gym leader deadpanned. Taking over the roles of parents for their younger siblings brought a lot of stress over Cynthia and Danny, which also meant a lot stress and cussing. A lot of cussing.

Cynthia sighed, "It wasn't evadable. You had to know eventually."

"What if something goes wrong? What if Angel cracks and loses control? What if-" the wise Sinnoh champion cut her younger brother off.

"Enough what if's. They're merely possibilities. Besides, we'll keep an eye on her, as well as the other yoi ikimono."

Danny cocked an eyebrow, "Them too? Nice reunion… maybe we should the parents while we're at it."

"Don't be stupid. We do that; we start World War III. You know how much tension there is between all the others and their families. Even ours is falling apart."

It was Danny's turn to sigh, "I was only joking, but know you've made me feel bad."

Cynthia chuckled lightly, "Well, go on outside now. I'm sure if you let Candice wait any longer, she'll have Sneasel chasing you around."

With brisk nod, Danny walked out of the office building. Cynthia was slightly correct on her predication. Candice was yelling at her older brother and sending him icy glares. The blonde Sinnoh native laughed at scene before going back to paperwork.

**~LINE~**

"_So tell me something, Norman._"the reporter paused for a brisk nod from said man, "_Is it true that your daughter, May Maple, will be one of the first female students to ever step foot on Machamp Fighting Academy's campus?_"

Norman ran a hand through his blackish-purplish hair, "_Well when you put it that way, then yes. I suppose you can say she's following in her father's footsteps._"

"_Oh my Arceus, the rumors were true! We need to tell the press immediately!_" The reporter exclaimed, "_Anyway, on to different matters. The viewers are all asking it, so I might as well say it: What level is your Slaking?_"

Norman rubbed his chin, "_Interesting question. Well, my Slaking is currently at-_"

The TV was shut off and now the only source of light in the living room was the open window.

"Great, just great. Now sensei's letting a bunch of girls into the academy." A spiky haired brunette said in a huff.

"Don't be harsh, Gary. Besides, one's the daughter of a gym leader. That's gotta be good news for the rest of them." His raven haired companion chided.

"Amazing." A plum head walked into room followed by a blonde, "Ketchum said something intelligent for once."

"And Paul said a full sentence," Ash countered, "for once." He added the last part in an almost mocking way.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ash Ketchum?" a chartreuse haired boy said abruptly from the staircase.

Before Ash could retort, the PA system located in their house –more like mansion- sounded off.

"_New student drill, attendance is mandatory._" Cynthia's voice came out of the PA, she sounded tired and irritable.

"I'll go call the others." Barry, the blonde, piped as he ran up the staircase on the right side of the main room. **[A/N: Sorry, I never studied 'Parts of a mansion'.]**

Soon enough, three other boys joined the rest.

The grass head stared at Barry, "What happened to your face?"

"Push was watching a fight between Jimmy and Silver and I guess I interrupted it. Then I got punched in the face by Silver…" Barry said, while holding an ice pack out of nowhere to his black eye.

Silver chuckled, "It's your own fault."

"_Drew and others, get your damn butts to the MPR before I drag you boys there. Everyone else is already here._" Cynthia threatened, a lot of snickering could be heard in the background.

The green haired boy winced at the headmistress' tone of voice, "Let's go before she sends her Garchomp on us or something."

**~LINE~**

Danny was the first to see the boys walk in. He sat in their seats in the front of room and signaled Cynthia to start as he walked over to stand next to the elder woman.

Cynthia tapped the microphone on her mini-podium and spoke, "Now as most of you know, we have new students. Females students to be exact."

Candice, who stood near Cynthia, laughed at most of the student's expressions, "Obviously they haven't watched the news or read from the papers in a while."

Some of the other staff, who were also standing near Cynthia, chuckled in response.

"They must be caught up in training." Lt. Surge, one of the gym teachers, pointed out.

Cynthia coughed and glared at them, "I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't interrupt too."

"Yes ma'am." came a quick reply from a slightly scared Lt. Surge.**  
**

"Let's start evaluation." Cynthia said and gestured for Danny to walk across the stage to the other side, holding a small remote in his hand. A girl with gravity defining sky blue hair and sea green eyes was pushed onto the stage by someone behind the curtain.

"Name?" Cynthia asked in a bored tone.

"Marina Dani." Marina replied.

"Weapon choice?"

"The kama."

"Why not a kusarigama?" Cynthia looked slightly surprised by Marina's answer.

"The chain weighs me down."

Cynthia nodded in understanding, "Very well, execute demonstration."

Marina took a deep breath and took her ax-like weapons out of their holds and went into a fighting stance. Danny pushed a button the remote he was holding and a robot with a medieval shield appeared. Marina ran up to it, the kama in her left hand gripped the shield and threw it out of the way and the kama in her right hand simultaneously sliced diagonally through the robot's head. Cynthia jotted down some notes on Marina's performance and muttered something along the lines of 'Angel must have trained them last minute.'

"You're dismissed." Danny said. Marina walked behind the curtain and pulled a brunette with equally gravity defining pigtails onto the stage, as an act of revenge for pushing Marina on there.

Cynthia started the process over again, "Name?"

"Lyra Kotone." the brown eyed girl said as she glared at Marina behind the curtain.

"Weapon choice?"

"Chigiriki."

"Execute demonstration."

Lyra held her weapon up and charged at the robot that had just appeared. She swung her chigiriki and caught the robot's katana, momentarily pulling it back before she swung it right back. Using its own weapon against it, a classic. Cynthia looked slightly impressed, along with the long forgotten students.

Danny gave Lyra a nod of approval, "Dismissed." Although Marina did just as good as Lyra, it seems Lyra left a greater impression on the academy and its inhabitants. An orange haired girl walked on stage, her aqua green eyes shone in determination.

"Name?" asked the Sinnoh champion.

"Misty Waterflower." Misty's hair style was very peculiar, her hair up in a high side pony tail and all. Her attire just screamed tomboy.

"Weapon choice?"

"Mallet."

Cynthia rose an eyebrow, "Execute demonstration."

Four robots appeared this time, none of them had weapons though. In a single swing, Misty took out all four robots. Robot parts spewed all over the place, a small shriek could be heard from behind the curtain when some of the robot parts flew back there. She wordlessly left and the other weapon demonstrations whizzed by. Leaf put on a wonderful display with her kunai. Bianca got several laughs at her 25 ACP, but managed to surprise everyone with good aim. Almost everyone rolled their eyes when Dawn announced she used a Colt M1911 as her weapon, then all their jaws dropped when they saw her actually shoot. Then it got to May…

"Name?" asked the blonde headmistress.

"May Maple."

"Hey Gary, isn't that the daughter of Norman Maple?" Ash asked the brunette boy beside him in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I think so," Gary allowed himself to smirk, "She's kinda hot, but not as hot as that other brunette."

"Which one? Leaf or Lyra?"

"Leaf. The one with the mini-skirt." Gary's smirk got wider.

Ash made a face, "Ewwww."

They directed their attention May's demonstration now. She held her katana close to her face and held her stance. She charged the robot and the two had struggle, pushing the katanas against each other, waiting for the other to give. May finally managed to pull a move on the robot and its katana was now useless, on the floor ten feet away. The sapphire eyed girl sliced the robot straight down the middle and waited to be dismissed. Once she got the word, May drifted back behind the curtain.

The next girl was a bit different, she went immediately into battle with a robot that had magically appear mere moments ago. She had two metal fans in her hands, that made whipping sounds that echoed throughout the room with them.

"They're my own creation; the blade tessen," she said, her black and gold hair swishing back and forth as she swung her weapons, "Call 'em blades for one reason and one reason only." She pushed a button on both fans and curved blades came out of the top of each individual part. **[A/N: Wonderful description, Angel. Just brilliant. -.-]**

The robot failed to flee the blades and the girl's emerald eyes flickered evilly. With multiple swipes, she managed to make robot carpaccio.**  
**

She smirked widely and remembered she didn't introduce herself.

"Oh the name's Angel Hayden." Angel watched her younger brother stand up and walk over to stage. So many people gasped, it was hard to keep track.

Candice squealed, "I knew it! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" Angel was pulled into a tight hug by her slightly younger sister and Danny, her older brother. Cynthia was trying her best to calm down Drew and explain everything to him.

"But she doesn't even look like me!" Drew screamed.

"Well, I don't look like you either." Cynthia retorted. Before Drew could say anymore, Angel wriggled out of Candice and Danny's grasp and engulf Drew in a hug of his own.

"Little brother…" She whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

**~LINE~**

**A/N: ****Okay, I'm really sorry. This chapter seemed to revolve around Angel.**

**Gomen'nasai, Reader-san~ Dx**

**Review~**

**Ciao for now~**


	3. Introductions and Explanations

**A/N: Konnichiwa, Reader-san! ^~^**

**I apologize for the beginning of this chapter. ;-;**

**MIRS: 1) Cynthia's rage.**

**It's surprising, really. How it came to this. She's usually so calm and collected, with the occasional crack regarding ice cream. I decided that she should have a… frightening side. To her siblings that is.**

**2) The Haydens.**

**To cut it short, they were all dispersed to different relatives at a young age. Afore mentioned father is hopeless flirt and easy drunkard. Piece it together, people. Their mother? She'll remain a secret for now. I'm still debating on a name [surprisingly enough]. Currently she has two possible names; Janiva (Ja-nee-va) and Alice. [Poll?] Onto the siblings…**

**Cynthia (Age 24), Danny (Age 21), Angel (Age 18), Candice (Age 17), Drew (Age 16)**

**For my original OC family, I had twins as the youngest, but I chose against it in this story.**

**3) Ranks and Mansions.**

**I got these from Fairy Tail. The first one anyway. In Between Ranks are basically people whose rank is in between two ranks. Top Rank: S-Class; Outstanding Rank: A-Class; Great Rank: B-Class; Average Rank: C-Class; In Between Ranks: S Half-Class, A Half-Class, B Half-Class. [Crappy names, I know. -_-]**

**I'd like to thank Riolu Girl for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**~LINE~**

Everyone was staring. It was truly a sight to behold, the top fighter in the academy was _flustered_. Perhaps it was the fact the person hugging him was a head taller than him, thus having a chest pressed against his face. Or perhaps it was the overall fact he was being hugged in the first place. Alas, it didn't really matter at this point.

Off in the audience, Gary could be seen videotaping the bemusing scene in front of him. He and his Pikachu-obsessed friend silently laughed. Sighing, their other raven haired friend shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'That sister of Drew's must love to make a scene.' before going back to the book he was previously reading. Silver looked over to his sleeping friend, his slate blue hair drooped down to match its owner's serene and calm aura. The red headed boy momentarily shrugged before turning to the next er, couple. Paul and Barry to be exact. Barry hadn't taken his eyes off of Paul ever since they walked in. Paul, on the other hand, was staring towards to stage with his usual stoic face, seemingly unfazed by his dear friend Drew being glomped to death.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Angel let go of the blushing boy. After a few second of silence, Danny and Candice latched onto the emerald eyed girl again.

"You are all dismissed," Cynthia said rather quickly, "S-Class fighters stay here."

Everyone stopped in their tracks. These girls were deemed S-Class fighters? They were top fighters!? Some of the C-Class could beat them easily. How in the name of Arceus did they qualify for a standing that high?

Thanks to the Headmistress's icy glares, the students of Machamp Academy managed to get out of MPR, all except for afore mentioned S-Class fighters.

Drew just stared. And stared. And stared… Until finally he said, "You're not my sister."

Angel bit her and looked to her friends ‒who were coming out of hiding behind the curtain‒ for help. "I am…" she stated hesitantly. This was not planned. Angel hoped that she could woo him with a simple hug. Guess stubbornness ran in the family.

"I want a blood test," Drew countered.

The other Haydens ‒and the yoi ikimono for that matter‒ stopped in their tracks. Did he really just say that? A blood test? A blood test?!

May had heard just enough and then she exploded. "What is with you, you jerk?! You meet your _sister _for the first time and all you say is you want a blood test?!" She poked his chest angrily and snarled.

There was hidden motive to her outburst. If Angel were to get a blood test, the doctors would see the mutation in her blood. This is why every time one of the yoi ikimono would get sick, they'd use home remedies instead of going to the doctors. Besides, they only went out of Tenna Town ‒and their house for that matter‒ for important reasons. But let's save those for later.

Drew couldn't help but smirk, "Not true. I also refused the fact that she was my sister."

"That's even worse!"

"May, calm down!" All heads turned towards Angel. Her lips quivered and she tried her best to stay calm.

"If he doesn't want to believe then so be it," she said, voice growing stronger, "I share the same last name, nothing more…"

Marina fidgeted in place nervously. She remembered how excited Angel was during their little camp out. Going on and on about how much she was looking forward to seeing the real Drew. The emerald eyed teen even kept the old baby pictures of the boy that Cynthia gave her a couple years back. Looking at Angel in this state, was just so heartbreaking.

Marina sighed warily, still debating to include herself in this conversation of not. Leaf, on the other hand, had already made up her mind.

"This is pointless," the brunette said, "I, for one, had enough fighting ‒physical and verbally‒ for today." A sea of agreements said it all.

"Well then," Cynthia began, peaking the interest of everyone, "Boys, please escort the new students to your dorm."

As shocked as he was, Jimmy still managed to say, "You're rooming us with girls?"

"Why do you think I decorated the extra bedrooms a few days ago?" Candice piped, "Go on now! You don't have all day!" The ice-type trainer promptly pushed the boys and newly acquired females out of the MPR, not a moment later all of the girls' luggage were thrown outside as well.

A orange haired girl offered a hand each boy and pulled them up off the ground. "So what are your names?"

"Ash Ketchum," The cinnamon eyed teen grinned cheekily and pointed to the yellow rat on his shoulder, "And this is Pikachu."

A brunet swung an arm around Ash and grinned mischievously. "Gary Oak, don't wear it out," he said with a wink.

"Jimmy Kenta. Nice to meet ya." The capped teen gave a two-fingered salute and a lopsided grin. He nudged the redhead next to him making him sigh in defeat.

"Silver Chīmuroketto." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Barry Jun! Hi~" An eccentric blonde jumped in front of Silver causing him to jolt in surprise and glare daggers at the orange eyed boy.

"Hi!" Bianca waved densely at Barry with just as much enthusiasm as the blonde boy himself.

Silver groaned, "Great, just great. Another Barry…"

"Before Silver has thoughts on killing the two; Hi, I'm Pushpdant Mistry. Please call me Push." A raven haired boy stepped in. Unlike Ash's hair, Push kept his neat and tidy. His brown were a bit deeper in color and truly mesmerizing. Well, to Angel they were. Just by look on her face when she got a good look at him for first time.

Back to present, Silver was fuming even more. "What did you mean‒"

"And that's Paul Shinji, he doesn't talk much." Push added, slamming a palm on Silver's mouth.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you," Marina said calmly. Her face perked up in a warm smile and she dipped her head quickly before moving on to greater matters, "Now if would please bring us to our dorms."

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry about the wait," Jimmy said sheepishly. He gestured to the other boys to help pick up the luggage, "C'mon guys, let's go!"

**~LINE~**

"Ugh! My feet hurt! Do we have to walk all the way there? How far is the damned dorm room anyway?" May groaned and dragged her feet across the dirt path, kicking up the occasional dust cloud.

"Can't you be patient, June? There's a monorail system, but it's still being built," Drew replied with a big fat smirk on his face. He flicked his fringe arrogantly, nearly dropping the luggage bag he was carrying in the process.

"Very smooth, Grasshead, very smooth," May glared at 'Grasshead' before realization hit her. "Did you just call my June?!" she shrieked.

"You're slow, November, very slow," Drew mocked, he blinked a few times before saying, "Grasshead…?"

"Yeah, problem? And you're pretty slow yourself," May remarked.

Drew was just about to reply, but Push beat him to it.

"As Drew was saying," Push took a moment to glared at said boy, "The monorail system is currently being built and will be used for the S-Class and A-Class students to get to the school building."

"Um… Exactly how far is our dorm and why do we need a monorail for Arceus sake?" Leaf asked.

"Well if must know, cutie," Said guess who? I'm pretty sure you know, "Us, being the greatest fighters of all the academy, live the farthest away from it." **[A/N: *coughgaryoakcough*]**

"That's about the stupidest I've heard," Misty commented.

"Wait until you hear Ash talk then," Gary countered.

Said boy looked up, snapped out of his daze, and said, "Wha‒? Ketchup…"

Misty facepalmed and sighed, hand sliding down her face as she did so. "You got lucky, Oak…"

"Exactly."

"_Anyway_, I have to agree with Misty," Marina agreed.

"With what? That Oaky got lucky?" Leaf piped.

"Oaky…?" Could be heard in the background, said by none other than the player himself.

"No, that having the best fighters farthest away is stupid," Marina corrected, totally ignoring Gary's last statement.

"Lt. Surge says it's so he could reach the weaklings faster and punish them, but most people believe it's because the person in charge of construction was bad at his job," Push explained.

Angel looked at him with curious eyes, "You seem like a know-it-all…"

"I happen to be the smartest in all the school, thank you very much," he replied.

The emerald eyed teen tapped her chin. "Interesting… We'll see about that," She challenged.

The raven haired breeder smirked. "It's on, Hayden, it's on."

"What's on is the tension between those two," May whispered to Dawn.

Dawn giggled and nodded. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, playing along.

"Oh you know," May whispered the rest in Dawn's ear, causing her to burst into a fit a snickers and giggles.

Unfortunately for them, Angel had a sharp sense of hearing and glared daggers at the two. Misty, who glanced at Angel and caught on, sighed and shook her head.

"Anything else we should know about the academy?" The carrot head inquired.

"Well yeah…" A certain idiotic teen began, looking towards Push for help.

Said teen cleared his throat rather loudly and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Angel. "How 'bout you let someone else explain, smartass?"

"Very well then," Most of the group's attention directed to Silver as he spoke, "Another reason top fighters live so far is because we get the best perks of the academy. A secluded lake, for instance. Of course, there are many other features besides this."

"Some are even better than the lake!" Jimmy piped.

"So about the ranks…" Marina began, suddenly intrigued by the conversation.

"Ranks are determined by how good you are in overall battle. Like hand-to-hand combat, weapon fights, Pokémon battles, you know the works. Everyone starts off in the C-Class, unless they do extraordinarily well in their evaluation or, in Drew and Angel's case, are related to the founder of the school somehow," Gary clarified.

"That doesn't explain one thing," Leaf pointed out.

"What?" Was the brunet's reply.

"How can you say something so smart without adding some cocky remark at the end?" She questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Gary.

He sweatdropped. "I'm an Oak. Figure out the rest."

"Aw, Gary! But that's gonna take too long. Can't you just explain it?" Ash complained.

Misty twitched in annoyance, while various slapping noises occurred around her, she fingered the handle of her mallet, slowly gripping the wooden surface.

_Bang!_

Ash fell limp on the floor.

Everyone stared at the angry carrot head. She was still in the same stance as she was in when she whacked Ash. It somewhat resembled a batting stance ‒assuming they even knew what that was.

"He's related to Professor Oak of Pallet Town," She said to no one in particular.

"Someone want to carry him?" Lyra asked, breaking the awkward tension in the air. "No? Okay, fine…" She crouched down to attempt to pick up Ash, her brown pigtails bounced as she latched onto Ash's limp arm and heaved with all her might. Only, she had no might…

Silver sighed in annoyance. He walked over to Lyra, picking her up and dropping her on the ground a few feet a away. His namesake eyes flashed in discontentment and he turned to Jimmy.

"Help me, Kenta," He growled. Said boy nodded as he and his companion carried Ash of the floor.

"Um… Anything else about the academy that we should know about?" Dawn asked awkwardly, attempting to help what Lyra had started.

Push looked at Angel, who merely shrugged in return, then thought for while. "There's a sports complex on the other side of the school. We use it for Phys Ed sometimes."

Angel immediately perked up, a wide set smirk plastered on her face. "Is there a volleyball court? I haven't play in a while…" She asked.

He nodded in reply and the emerald eyed girl let out a shrill squeal. She jumped off the ground, doing a simultaneous fist pump before landing on the ground once more.

"Although I've only known you for a few minutes, that seemed highly out of character for you," Push remarked.

Angel immediately went back to her previous state, growling at Push in the process. "Can it, smartass…" She hissed.

"Make me," He taunted.

"Why you‒" The gold highlighted teen was abruptly cut off by the sound of gasping, courtesy of the other yoi ikimono. They had finally arrived at the dorm.

"Wow! This mansion is so huge!" May exclaimed, looking at the intricate design of the outside of the mansion.

Jimmy chuckled at the girl's awestruck expressions. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on in and have a look!"

**~LINE~**

**A/N: I was going to extend this a bit more, but decided against it. Just because… xD**

**I'm sorry for the late-ish update. I have no set update date. Yeah, my schedule's f*cked up like that.**

**OMA, Barry only had a few lines. :O If anything, he was just poking Paul the whole time. LOL**

**Review~**

**Ciao for now~**


End file.
